Siehst du mich?
by Kaminkatze
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny ist verliebt, doch sieht er sie überhaupt? ..Wenn euch der grobe Inhalt gefällt, kann er ausgebaut werden. Dies ist nur erstmal ein Versuch.


Disclaimer: Charaktere sind nicht meine. Und ich werde damit wahrscheinlich kein Geld verdienen.

* * *

**Siehst du mich?**

Kaum war sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht, so gingen ihre Gedanken bereits zu dieser einen Person. Blaise, ein eher unscheinbarer Slytherin, beherrschte ihre Gedanken fast ständig. Er war der letzte, woran sie dachte, bevor sie einschlief, und das erste, das ihr einfiel, wenn sie aufwachte.

'Oh Merlin, wie kitschig das klingt', dachte Ginny. Doch es stimmte. Leider.

Es war Montag Morgen, aber da Ginny noch eine Menge Zeit hatte, drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und wollte weiterschlafen. Doch wieder war er in ihren Gedanken. Seine Augen. Seine braunen Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ginny sich die Augenfarbe von jemandem merken konnte. Sogar ihre eigene vergaß sie immer wieder und musste stets jemanden danach fragen. Aber seine wusste sie. Warum?

Und warum musste sie ständig an ihn denken, obwohl es sonst kaum Menschen gab, die ihn überhaupt beachteten?

Ginny hatte keine Ahnung. Doch dafür wusste sie nun endgültig, dass sie im Moment nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Vorsichtig, um die anderen nicht zu wecken und so auch nicht auf ihre Fragen antworten zu müssen, stieg Ginny aus dem Bett und zog sich an.

Sie sah auf die Uhr. 'Viel zu früh. Wie kann man nur freiwillig um diese Uhrzeit aufstehen?', dachte sie. Doch gleichzeitig musste sie sich eingestehen, warum sie selbst aufgestanden war. Es war nicht so, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr hätte schlafen können. Das wäre schon irgendwie gegangen. Nein, sie wusste genau, wenn sie jetzt zum Frühstück gehen würde, würde sie ihn sehen. Und das Frühstück war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, zu der sie sicher sein konnte, ihn zu sehen. Es war, genauer gesagt, die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie selbst beeinflussen konnte, ohne dass es besonders auffiel.

Also machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten und setzte sich, etwas verschlafen aussehend, an den Tisch. Sie hatte sogar Glück gehabt einen Platz zu bekommen, von wo aus sie den Slytherin-Tisch recht unbemerkt beobachten konnte.

Doch er war nicht da.

War sie etwa trotzdem zu spät? Aber so schnell, dass er bereits fertig sein könnte, konnte nichtmal er frühstücken. Oder doch?

Verunsichert nahm Ginny sich etwas zu essen.

Kurz darauf kam Hermine und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Der Freundin fiel natürlich sofort auf, dass dies nicht Ginnys normale Frühstückszeit war, und so fragte sie promt, warum Ginny denn schon aufgestanden war. "Konnte nichtmehr schlafen. Muss irgendwie die halbe Nacht wach gewesen sein.", nuschelte Ginny vor sich hin.

Die Wirklichkeit konnte sie nichtmal ihrer besten Freundin anvertrauen.

Diese war jedoch in Gedanken schon völlig woanders und wollte es gar nicht genauer wissen. Stattdessen ging sie nun die Fächer durch, die sie an diesem Tag haben würde. Gleich die ersten zwei Stunden würden Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape sein. Na toll. Doch die Art wie Hermine sich über diese Erkenntnis ärgerte, brachte selbst Ginny erstmal auf andere Gedanken.

Doch immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zur Tür, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht kam. Selbst seine Zimmerkameraden, von denen Ginny wusste, dass sie stets später aufstanden als er, waren bereits zum Frühstück gekommen.

Resigniert gab Ginny auf, löffelte den Rest aus ihrem Müsli und machte sich auf den Weg aus der großen Halle.

Da sie ja viel früher als sonst aufgestanden war, hatte Ginny nun noch Zeit, bevor der Unterricht beginnen würde. Was sollte sie mit dieser Zeit anfangen? Es war noch fast eine halbe Stunde.

Also lief Ginny ziellos durch das Schloss. Ein bisschen Bewegung würde sie vielleicht von ihren Gedanken abhalten. Und außerdem konnte sie dabei munter werden und somit vielleicht nicht sofort jedem zeigen, dass sie zu wenig geschlafen hatte.

Doch als sie um die Ecke lief, traf Ginny auf Hermine, die, mal wieder, auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war. Da sie ja sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte und ihre Gedanken ohne Ablenkung wohl nie loswerden würde, schloss Ginny sich der Freundin an und betrat mit ihr gemeinsam die Bibliothek.

Und dort entdeckte sie, warum er nicht beim Frühstück gewesen war. Statt, wie sonst üblich, zuerst zum Frühstück und dann in sein Zimmer oder in die Bibliothek zu gehen, hatte Blaise das Essen heute nach hinten verlegt. Er war also gerade auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zur großen Halle.

Ginny versuchte, ihn möglichst unauffällig anzusehen. Dies gelang, dank einiger Übung, auch ganz gut.

Sie versuchte, in seine Augen zu sehen. Seine braunen Augen. Vielleicht konnte sie darin etwas entdecken, dass ihr Hoffnung gab. Hoffnung, dass sie ihm nicht egal war, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht nur einem Traum nachlief.

Auch er blickte nun in ihre Richtung. Allerdings musste er ja durch die Tür, durch die sie gerade hereinkamen, oder?

Sie sah in seine Augen, auf denen er, im Gegensatz zu sonst, keine Brille trug. Er schaute sie an. Doch Ginny kam es vor, als würde er durch sie hindurch blicken. Als wäre sein Blick zwar ebenfalls auf die Höhe ihrer Augen gerichtet, doch als ginge er durch sie hindurch.

Zeigte dies, dass er sich wirklich nicht für sie interessierte?

Oder hatte er einfach die selbe Angst wie sie, seine Gefühle zu zeigen? Und vor allem, seine Gefühle ihr, einer Gryffindor, zu zeigen.

Ginny wusste es nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie für ihn früher aufstand als normal, was sie noch nie für jemanden getan hatte, dass sie sehr viele Dinge für ihn tun würde. Doch hatte sie überhaupt eine Chance, dies zu beweisen? Und hatte es überhaupt einen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken?

_Bilde ich mir was ein?  
Ist meine Liebe zu dir  
nur ein Spiel der Gedanken?_

_Warum will ich bei dir sein?  
Ist meine Liebe zu dir  
wirklich nur Illusion?_

_Freust du dich, mich zu sehen?  
Ist meine Liebe zu dir  
schließlich nur ein Traum?_

_Oder sehnst du dich auch nach mir?  
Und meine Liebe zu dir  
wird doch Wirklichkeit?_

* * *

Tja, dies war mein erster Versuch, ne FF zu schreiben.  
Hoffe, er ist nicht ganz schiefgelaufen. (Es war allerdings auch ne ziemlich spontane Idee.)  
Aber falls es euch gefällt, dann hätt ich noch ne Idee für ne FF, die ähnlichen Inhalt haben könnte, allerdings etwas weiter ausgebaut.  
Also, bitte bitte reviews. :-) 


End file.
